


Just a Little Tackle

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A time in the park in autumn





	Just a Little Tackle

Leaves were piled in various browns, oranges, and yellows in the park. Many families were enjoying the weather but it was the group in the center that had the field. The teams were evened up four and four. Lena and Alex had been team captains. She’d chosen Kara, Kelly, and Brainy. That meant Ale had James, J’onn and Nia.

“I do not understand this game,” said Brainy.

His girlfriend, Nia smiled, “basically try to catch the ball and if someone else has it go for their flag.”

Brainy held up his green flag around his waist. “So it’s this?”

“Yeah it’s that.”

“Hi,” Alex said as she straddled Kelly.

Kelly smiled up at Alex. “Hi.”

“Oh come on guys,” Kara said from the end of the field. “Isn’t this supposed to be flag football?”

Alex and Kelly ignored Kara. They were too lost in each other’s eyes that they failed to notice anyone around them. Yes it was flag football but Alex couldn’t help it as she had grabbed Kelly’s flag only to trip and tumble on top of her back. Kelly turned and was facing her.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and then Alex leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

“Oh come on,” said Kara, “seriously? You guys can make out later.”

When the couple was through Kelly said, “Maybe we should…”

Alex laughed, “Yeah I guess so.”

Alex reluctantly got off of Kelly and pulled her up. 

“Maybe we can tackle later,” Kelly said.

“Count on it.”

“Are we gonna play or what?” James asked clearly annoyed at his sister and her girlfriend. 

“See,” Alex called out to Kara, “this is why you should have had James on your team.”

Kelly shook her head, “and have my brother on my team, not a chance. Football is the one sport I can really kick is ass in.”

“Seriously?”

“What,” said James, “I was never really into sports. I only played because dad liked it and he made me.”

“I get that,” said Kara, “Alex tried to get me to surf a few times.”

Lena looked at Kara, “what happened?”

“I couldn’t stand on the board right.”

“You should have seen her, she kept wiping out. It was awesome.”

“For you maybe. It’s not my fault we never had water on Krypton.”

“Guess I’m going to have to see this for myself,” Lena said with a smile.

“Uh, yeah,” Kara said, “not a chance.”

“Oh come on,” Lena begged, “just once?”

“Yeah, no. It’s bad enough Alex gets a kick out of it. I don’t need a whole audience.”

“One of these days, Kara,” Lena said with a smile, “I’ll get to see it.”

“Yeah good luck with that. Okay so who's ball?”

J’onn answered, “I believe that would be ours.”

Kelly tossed the ball to Alex, “Game on, Alex.”

“Oh definitely,” said Alex. “You’re going down, Kel.” The group looked at her and she realized her choice of words. “Oh come on, you know what I mean.”  
James and Kara shook their heads not needing that mental image in their mind. 

“Seriously?” said Alex.

“Hey, your words,” said Kara.

Alex looked at her and James, “yeah but you didn’t have to take them literally.”

Kelly shook her head, “Yeah, babe, they’re not going to let that one go.”

Alex shook her head as well, “Just give me the ball.”

An hour later the game was over. Everyone said their congratulations and then said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. Alex and Kelly weren’t ready to leave the park yet. It was too nice of a day and the fresh air had come in so it was a nice feeling.

Kelly looked over at Alex who was sulking. She laughed, “You just do not like to lose do you?”

“I never lose at football, like ever. You had all three of you. I mean Lena is good but not that great unlike you, Brainy and my sister. It was so unfair that Kara got first pick.”

“Can’t help the flip of a coin. Face it, Alex, no matter who you had on your team we were just better than you.”

“We’ll we are so doing a rematch.”

“Bring it on. I’d like to kick your butt one more time.”

“Is that all you’d like to do?” This time Alex’s inuendo was intentional.

“Well that, among other things.”

Alex laughed, “later. Let’s just enjoy the day.”

“I agree,” she said as they stopped and Kelly placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

When they parted Alex said, “You know I’m all sweaty right?”

“I don’t care.”

As they kissed the leaves continued to fall from the trees. A day of flag football, a day in autumn, what could be more perfect? They were enjoying themselves and that was all that mattered.


End file.
